Sometimes it's better to love you
by Juliefan
Summary: Set after season 3 finale. Julie and Jimmy try it again...and trouble is not far away
1. Chapter 1

It's over one year after Marissa's death. Everybody moved on, especially Julie. Her relationship with Neil Roberts broke soon after Marissa's funeral and Jimmy came back into Julie's life for sure. Now she's happy even though the death of her daughter is still impossible to forget.

**Chapter 1**

"Jimmy? Could you please help me with these boxes?" Julie stood in the living-room trying desperately to straighten up a little. It had been a week since they moved into the new house Jimmy bought a while ago and it was anything but furnished.

In the past the Coopers would have ordered a service to do the work but Julie had refused this option wanting to construct everything by herself although she knew it would take long.

"Honey, I know how much fun you have arranging our house but don't you think we should complete the kitchen first? I mean Kaitlin starts school tomorrow and we have to make breakfast."

Jimmy smiled at his wife (they had re-married). She was still the beautiful woman he had known for years but today she wasn't a snob anymore. He had taken a fancy to Julie's complete new behaviour and look. Of course she still wore expensive clothes when she was in public but at home she often choose normal shirts, jeans and pumps, like today.

"But you also know how much I love well decorated living-rooms and ours is far from well decorated. Besides we can finish the kitchen later. We just have to place in the crockery."

Jimmy took Julie in his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll do everything you want." Julie smiled and kissed him back. Soon they lay closely embraced on the couch and were so self-absorbed that they didn't realize someone came into the room.

"Eww…Gross! Get a room!" Both jumped up in hurry feeling embarressed about making out in front of her daughter. Kaitlin leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest and a disgusted look on her face.

Julie smoothed down her shirt and tried to pretend nothing happened. "Kaitlin, did you finish your room? I know it's a pity the summer break is over but off tomorrow you've to focus on school again and I don't want you to live in a limbo."

"Duh, Mom." With that she turned and went into the kitchen. Jimmy laughed and kissed his wife again. "Too bad we were disturbed. But what do you think of continuing? Later?" Julie grinned and gave him a last peck before making her way out of the room to get more boxes from the hallway.

Grabbing one Julie's eyes wandered to a big box next to the front door. A big 'M' covered the cap. Julie hesitated for a moment before putting hers down again. She slowly kneeled down next to the box and skimmed over the letter before opening the cap with shaking hands revealing clothes, pictures, books, jewel cases and a big cuddly toy.

Julie took the Sharebaer and stared at it for a few minutes remembering the past, remembering Marissa.

"_Mommy! Mommy look what Daddy gave me! A Sharebear!_

"_Mom, Kaitlin took MY bear!"_

"_Mom, where's Sharebaer? I have a sleep-over at Summer's."_

A little tear ran down Julie's face as she put the bear back into the box and closed it. Jimmy sat down next to her, put his arm around is wife and then both remained silent. 

Kaitlin watched her parents from the kitchen and felt more out of place than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Julie! Jimmy! Great you made it!" Sandy kissed Julie on the cheek and welcomed Jimmy with a handshake. "I hope you're hungry. Kirsten is preparing a wonderful dinner. Jimmy, what do you think about a beer?"

"Sounds good." The two men disappeared into the living-room and Julie went into the kitchen where she found Kirsten cutting the vegetables. "Hey Kirsten, do you need some help?"

"Hey Julie. I'm so glad you could make it!" The women hugged and Kirsten returned to the sink followed by Julie who grabbed a tomato and began to cut.

"Wow, the fourth time this month you're helping me preparing food. You're getting better and better, you know" Kirsten laughed and grabbed another cucumber.

"Well, living a normal life without a maid and a gardener actually changed me. I realized how much I missed being a big-headed, spoiled wife of a rich man and that I need to spend more time with my family, especially Kaitlin. Since Marissa…left us…she isn't the same anymore. Maybe it's her age but…I don't know."

Kirsten looked at her friend who had stopped cutting and motioned for her to sit down.

"Julie…Kaitlin experienced much in her 16 years. She was 10 when you and Jimmy divorced. Then you married my father and she went off to Boarding school. And last year she lost her sister. So don't be too hard with her. She's only a teenager. And you know how teenagers are."

Julie smiled and wiped off a few tears. "Thank you." Kirsten looked irritated. "For what?"  
"For…never mind. Just Thank you."

From the living-room they could hear Jimmy and Sandy encouraging some baseball players on televsion. "Well, the raost is in the oven, the dessert is in the fridge. How do you feel about joining the men?"

"GO! GO! …YEAH!" " NO! THERE'S THE BALL YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

Julie looked unamazed at Kirsten. " Well…sounds like they have their fun. But…"  
"Right. Let's chat here. Do you want a drink?"

Julie nodded and took a bar stool while Kirsten opened a cabinet, pouring her friend some Chardonney and herself some juice.

"Guess who I met at the club yesterday." Julie made a curious face and put her glass down. "Who? Don't say it was Taryn. This woman is so annoying these days. She is calling me constantly to invite us over for dinner to promote her idiot of a husband who is a cosmetic surgeon. Does she really think I would need new boobs? If someone needs an operation it's Taryn and that happens to be on her brain. I'm far away from NIP TUCK."

Kirsten grinned and checked the roast again. "No, it wasn't Taryn. But I think it's someone you won't be happy with. Jimmy's mother."

Julie gasped and choked over her Chardonney. "Wh..What? Veronica? No, you must be kidding! She can't be here! Jimmy told me his parents would make a trip for six months! They don't even know we remarried!"

"I knoew Veronica isn't the nicest person but she's your mother-in-law. Again. Maybe she's happy you two are together."

"Kirsten, I had to play the perfect daughter-in-law for almost seventeen years! You have no idea how horrible Christmas and family reunios were. I tried. I really really tried to please her. I even cooked and fixed her stupid christmas decoration she gave us every year."

Kirsten sighed. She could feel sympathetic to Julie. Her relationship with the Nana wasn't much better. "Well, I think you should inform Jimmy. Just in case his parents decide to visit you."

Julie nodded and remained silent. It couldn't get worse.


End file.
